


Free-Range Chaos

by Missy



Category: Animaniacs
Genre: Banter, Gen, Humor, Making Friends, Partnership, Therapy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 21:01:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21835228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: Dot leaned over the arm of her chair.  "Is it me," she asked her brother, "or is Dr. Scratchansniff looking really mousy tonight?""No, I think he looks as courageous as he always does," said Wakko.The mouse sitting in Otto Scratchansniff's chair folded his fingers together and said, "I sense I am about to be subjected to a very literal morning.”Or: the Warner Siblings deal with a very new P-sychiatrist.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 124
Collections: Yuletide Madness 2019





	Free-Range Chaos

**Author's Note:**

  * For [foxtwin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxtwin/gifts).



Dot leaned over the arm of her chair. "Is it me," she asked her brother, "or is Dr. Scratchansniff looking really mousy tonight?"

"No, I think he looks as courageous as he always does," said Wakko.

The mouse sitting in Otto Scratchansniff's chair folded his fingers together and said, "I sense I am about to be subjected to a very literal morning.”

“Children,” the mouse sitting in Scratchansniff’s seat said, “I want you to embark on an exciting exercise.”

“There’s nothing exciting about exercise,” Yakko said. “Unless you’re bouncing on a trampoline over the Gambeezy Falls.”

“That is terribly specific,” the mouse observed. “Don’t worry. I’ll show you that mental exercises are worthwhile – especially when they lead to me taking the world over!”

“Taking over the world with exercise!” Dot scoffed. “Who does he think he is, Richard Simmons?”

“He seems like more of a Jack Llane,” said Wakko.

“I wasn’t being literal,” the mouse glowered at them. “It’s a figure of speech.”

“No, this a figure of speech!” Yakko then took the words he’d produced, plucking them out of thin air and shaping them into the outline of a shapely lady.

“I see that you have an abnormal fondness for puns and wordplay. Perhaps I can use this to my advantage,” said the mouse.

“What kind of advantage?” Dot asked, narrowing her eyes. 

“The sort that will allow me to rule the universe with a wave of my hand,” the mouse said. “Now,” he added, “if you will allow me to borrow your chaotic energies and allow them to cause mayhem and panic worldwide, that is.”

“Yeahh, I don’t think we’re world dominating types,” said Yakko.

“That is the most unfortunate thing I’ve heard in my life,” the mouse said. “Why in the world wouldn’t you want the total power that comes with dominating an entire planet?”

“We believe that mayhem begins at home!” said Wakko.

“And hey, what do you want with the world, anyway?” Yakko asked. “Sure, it’s big and beautiful and wonderful and filled with mystery, but there are good things about staying in a cage your whole life too!”

“Do you not break out of your water tower whenever the opportunity is presented to you?” the mouse asked.

“Oh no, you have a point,” Yakko said.

Wakko glanced at the mouse’s head. “He seems pretty round to me.”

“And we do believe in having as much fun as we can,” Wakko said.

“True, “ said Yakko.

“What my brothers are trying to say,” Dot said, “is that you’ve almost persuaded them. Maybe we can talk about this in a more comfortable place?”

“I don’t know if I trust you,” the mouse said. “But I do believe we could talk about it in a more quiet place might be beneficial.”

“What’s your real name, anyway?” Dot asked.

“Simply call me The Brain,” the mouse said as she scooped him up into her grip, and together they left Scratchansniff’s office together.

It was the beginning of a very strange partnership.


End file.
